A Story of Len
by TheFluffball
Summary: Len and Rin are twins that were addopted into Miku's family. Len likes Rin but doesn't know what to do. LenXRin, MikuXKaito. Rated M for fluff in later chapters ;
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer_

___I do not own Vocaliod (WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?) nor anything else in this story except Cotton the dog :)  
_**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

How does one start off a story? Well I suppose we'll start off with an introduction.

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14 this year. My mother was Ui Kagamine and my father was Danny Kagamine. Notice the "was". Yeah, they died a while back in an airplane crash when I was 6.

Now I also have this twin sister named Rin Kagamine. And I'll tell you this, she is the CUTEST, HOTEST thing to ever walk the face of the Earth!

...What?...It's not like I have some sort of _romantic attraction _to her, that would be just plain wrong right?...Okay fine you caught me -grunts-.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't always like this! Rin and I used to be just like any other normal pair of twins. It all started with "puberty"...Damn you "puberty", you little fuck.

About a year ago I started noticing...things...about her that a normal brother shouldn't.

What things? Well things like her...uhm...chest when we take a shower, thank god she somehow doesn't know about erections yet (yeah we still take baths together), and how sexy she looks when she's wearing her white-and-yellow stripped bikini when where at the beach. (I know, I'm a creep aren't I? If you don't want anymore of this you can leave if you like)

Anyway, let's leave my stories about my –ahem- _desire _for Rin for another chapter. I know what some of you maybe thinking, were orphans but our lives seem normal (save for my desires that is), plot hole much? Heheh...Well you see my mother had this friend from University called Hatsune Miku. When she heard about what happened to Ui and Danny she offered to adopt us.

Flashforward. Now Rin and I live in a sort-of-big house with Miku, Kaito (her boyfriend), Meiko (Miku's 16 year-old sister that looks nothing like her) and Cotton (Miku's pet dog). Rin and I attend this school named Sakura Middle School. Meiko attends Sakura High which is conveniently placed right next to our school (Not really surprising but whatever). We also seem to be the greatest singing sensation to hit our school since Elvis Presley (Blame Rin's "Singing Voice", I swear if your ears could have an orgasm it would cum after the first word or so).

How should one end an Introduction? Perhaps I should just end it like this and allow you to go onto the next chapter of this story, a story about a creep who loves his sister, a story about a family, a story about both, "My Story".

* * *

_First chapter is up :D. Well it's not much of a chapter but w/e. I'll try to update it by the 26th._

_Random Stuff:  
- 2 References in 1 chapter :D  
- Sakura High / Ui (Kagamine) from K-On  
- Danny (Kagamine) from CSI:NY (don't judge me)  
- Rin and Len's parents' names were based on (kinda) the same concept as their names.  
- **D**anny (down)  
- **U**i (up)_


	2. Welcome to My Life

_Attention Viewers, here be (probably) badly writen fluff.  
It was kinda rushed so deal with it.  
Remember to review :D

* * *

_

**Welcome to My Life**

9 in the morning, Sundays suck. Lemme guess, your thinking about why Sundays suck, am I right? Well first of all, it's Meiko's turn to cook breakfast. Sound a bit random? Well have you ever had alcohol flavored sandwiches for breakfast? Thought so. And for you drunkards that would actually _**enjoy **_something like that, I have no idea how she makes them. Second, Rin always wakes up earlier than me on Sundays which means goodbye to that cute, angelic face I wake up to every other day ( Problem, hatersofincest?). Last but (unfortunately) not least, Kaito's uncle, Gakupo comes over on Sundays. No, I don't hate _normal _visitors but Gakupo is from normal. To put it simply, he's gay, a pedophile and he masturbates in random toilets in the house. NO I DON'T PEEP ON HIM, what else could cause all that moaning from Gakupo when he's in the toilet?

"Len, get up! It's almost 11!" Rin shouted from downstairs.

{Eh?} I picked up the clock and stared at it for a few moments. The second hand wasn't moving.

{Dammit, the clocks battery died. I better get dressed quickly before Gakupo arrives. Last time I slept in on a Sunday Gakupo gave me his "Pedo-stare" until I got out of my PJs.}

In no time I was dressed and downstairs.

"'Bout time you got up," Kaito seemed to be upset about something. "I have bad news,"

{Oh?}

"Uncle Gakupo isn't coming today,"

{YOU CALL THAT BAD NEWS? THAT'S THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED ON A SUNDAY SINCE THAT TRIP TO THE BEACH!}

"He was arrested yesterday night for sexual harassment of an underage boy."

{What did you expect from a pedo like him? This had to happen someday.}

"Oh, that's terrible!" Miku said. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know yet but from the looks of it it seems that he won't be coming for a few more weeks either."

{This could turn out to be a good day after all.}

After breakfast, Rin and I went back to our room. We were both happy that Gakupo wasn't coming today, no matter how heartless it seemed. Just because he was gay didn't mean he wouldn't give Rin a "Pedo-stare" every now and then.

"Looks like we can make it to Mio's birthday after all!" squealed an excited (and doubly cute) Rin.

Mio is our classmate, she was holding a birthday party that afternoon. Normally, we'd be forced to do something with Gakupo so, according to Kaito, we could know him better. I bet Kaito's just homophobic.

"I guess so."

We took out a gift each that we meant to give Mio on Monday and started walking to her house. Miku and Kaito don't care where we go as long as we make it back in time for dinner.

_~Mio~_

"Well, it looks like everyone's here" said a tall, handsome boy with black hair.

"Yeah, too bad Len and Rin couldn't come. Said something about a weird uncle coming over."

"Good thing we don't have any uncles" the boy replied.

Aron was always grateful we didn't have any uncles. He once told me that 'Uncles usually loved molesting their nieces' and he would beat the crap out of anyone that tried. He was always protective of me, just like Len was to Rin. Maybe that's why they made such good friends.

_*Ding Dong~*_

"I wonder who that could be" Aron had a disliked uninvited guests.

"I'll find out, you go get the stereo system working."

"Okay sis. If anything happens, shout my name."

"I'm just checking who's at the door, you don't need to be that protective of me ya' know."

"Oh but I do."

"Hmph." Brothers.

_~Len~_

"SURPRISE!" Rin and I cried out in unison.

"Rin! Len!" Mio was clearly surprised. "I thought you had some uncle to deal with!"

"Yeah, well he couldn't come." I said while we handed our presents over.

"Aww, thanks! Come on in!"

We did and we were met with a scene that looked more like some sort of Halloween Disco Party (do they even exist?). Well, the Yamoto family was always a bit strange.

"Oh that reminds me! Wait here," Mio ran off and came back a few seconds later with a present. " I wanted to give you two a gift for being such good friends! Rin, this is for you. Len, come with me! Your gift's in that room," said Mio while she pulled me into the room.

Once inside, she said, "I'm not sure exactly what you like but most boys your age seem to like the gift your about get!" Upon finishing the sentence she locked the door. I was pretty nervous at that point. If your mind is as perverted as mine then you might be able to guess what was next. Mio jumped on me pushing me onto a huge bed that seemed to be the only thing in the room aside from a box of tissue paper on the floor.

She took off my shorts and underwear faster than I could myself. Did she practice this or something?

"Hard already?" She grabbed hold of my...well...you know what...and moved her hand up and down it.

{_Ugh...it feels so good...oh yeah...mmnh..._ahh...DAMMIT LEN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF..._ugh_...}

Sensing my satisfaction, Mio put my youknowhat into her mouth and started blowing me.

{..._ahh...it feels too good..._**NO! NO! NO! LEN YOU SHOULDN'T DO THIS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!}**(Hypocritical isn't it? Considering I'd like to do the same thing with my _twin sister._

"So how about we take it up a step?" Mio started undressing.

"No..." I said weakly. I have no Idea why I felt so weak, I hadn't even climaxed yet.

"What?" Mio was obviously surprised at being rejected. Who would reject her anyway? She was hot and sexy with boobs that draw even the teacher's attention, although she could never compare to Rin.

"Please Mio...stop..."

"Well okay...you sure are the odd one out. Here are the keys, catch"

I stumbled out of the room and was almost immediately met with a stare from Aron.

{Oh shit. I'm screwed}

Aron was really protective of his sister like me. He even swore to beat the crap out of anyone that dared to *ahem*"grope her". I could match Aron whenever we had a friendly wrestling match every few weeks, it helped to keep me in shape. But Mio's "gift" left me far to week to fight back, but even if I could I probably wouldn't, it was his sister's birthday after all. I closed my eyes and prepared for Hell.

"How far did you make it?"

{What?}

"Huh?"

"Mio gave you her "gift" right?"

"Yeah..."

"So what did you do to her before you jizzed? Most only made it to stabbing her cunt"

{"Most"?}

"I called it off."

"I see, your first release is reserved Rin." Aron gave me a devilish smile.

"WHAT? O-OF COURSE NOT!" I said while blushing.

"There's no point in lying to me, unlike everyone else I actually notice how you look at her whenever you think nobody is watching you."

"What-Whatever...But why would you let random guys "do" you sister? Aren't you like, 'Ultra-Protective'?"

"Well, she wants them to so I guess it's okay, as long as she reserves a "gift" for me every week." He gave me a wink before rejoining the crowd.

Looks like I'm not the only into this incest thing, but like I said, it's a weird family.

* * *

_Wasn't expecting that fluff were you?  
Next chapter is Monday (in the story) so you guys'll get to find out more 'bout Mio, Aron and other random people :D  
I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is kinda short. I'm moving, so I didn't have that much time._

* * *

**A day at School**

_~Rin~_

I hate school! Who invented it anyway? Someone needs to beat the living (or dead) crap out of him!

"Hi Rin!"

"Oh, hi there Mio."

Friends are the only thing good about school. Well, other than recess. But then again we wouldn't need recess if there wasn't school now would we?

"So...where's that cute 'lil brother of yours?"

"He's over there with Aron." I pointed to a table across the cafeteria. looked like Len and Aron were discussing something.

_~Len~_

"So here's the deal, you don't tell on Mio and I, I won't tell on you and Rin. Deal?"

"Do I have much choice." I looked over to Rin's table. She was talking to Mio. Out of the four of us, it seemed like Rin's the only one that is well...oblivious to...unspeakable things.

"You gotta stop doing that ya' know. If I could notice and interpret the way you look at Rin, I bet others could too."

{Why are you always right?}

"Hmph." I turned around. He had a point though, I wishedeveryone else in the school was blind. "Whatever."

**-Math Class-**

"Okay class, today we're exploring the fun world of Algebra! Isn't that great?" said Luka, our math teacher.

{If Algebra is fun, then watching paint dry would be the bomb}

Luka _was_ a fun teacher though, but she got stuck with a boring subject to teach.

"Okay, first equation:

r = s

Multiply by "r"

r^2 = rs

Subtract s^2 from both sides

r^2 – s^2 = rs – s^2

Factor (r-s) (r+s) = s (r-s)

Divide by (r-s)

r+s = s

However r = s therefore,

r + r = s

2r = s

2r = r

Divide by r

2 = 1 or 1 = 2!

...Eh?"

{Division by 0, maybe this class could be fun}

"Okay class, we seem to have a problem here. I'm going to consult the professor about this...err...problem. Keep quiet please!"

Luka really doesn't know how school works does she? You can't get a class to stay quiet without a teacher.

"Hey Len, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rin," she sat next to me in class so we talked a lot in class.

"What did Mio give you on her birthday? She gave me this treble clef necklace!"

{Oh shit}I had to lie to her. I bet your thinking "So what? Tell a lie and get it over with!" Well I'm sorry Mr. Conman, but you obviously have never had to lie to you twin sister, who just happens to be your crush, while she looked at you with eyes filled with happiness and innocence.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Rin started waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, she gave me a..." {What to say...what to say...}

"A what?" She tilted her head a bit while staring at me with her deep, blue eyes. Damn you, cuteness!

"A banana!" {What the hell did I just say?}

"A banana?" Rin looked...well...somewhere between amused and confused.

"Err...Yeah! A special banana grown specifically for rich people! Each one costs at least 20 bucks!" {I suck at lying, but that should be obvious by now.}

"Well, I've never heard of that type of banana before. But you are the banana expert so I guess I'll trust you on this!" She smiled at me and turned to talk to another one of her friends.

{Phew}

Well, the rest of the day went on as normal so there's no point in mentioning it now is there?

* * *

_Anyway, I'm working on the "back home" portion of this chapter. I promise it'll be better than this part!_

_

* * *

_

_**ATTENTION**_

_My imagination is a bit dry ATM so Message me with ideas and stuff you would like to see in this Fanfic! I'll do my best to implement them._

_[Insert thanks here]  
_


End file.
